Una delicada declaración
by Dany de Criss
Summary: OneShot Blaine esta enamorado de Kurt, pero no sabe como declararse pero cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con que Kurt se había cambiado la camisa, por un remera blanca, que decía en letras negras y grandes: Likes Boys. Las dos neuronas que le quedaban murieron. - Te quiero hacer el amor.


**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capitulo. NO deje de escribir mi otro Fic: El Amor no siempre es Fácil. Pero es que la inspiración me abandonó a la mitad del capitulo 7. ¡Pero ya esta de vuelta! y me venía rondadno por la cabeza esta idea desde que leí, un Fic sobre que Blaine encontraba algunos videos de Kurt. Quería ver que tal me salía, así que espero sus comentarios... Sorry si se parece a algun otro Fic que hayan leído o que hayan escrito, pero es difícil hacer algo completamente original sin que haya algunas cosas que se repitan... Bueno ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Una delicada declaración.**

El castaño había entrado al baño para cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Blaine solo en su habitación de Dalton.

El morocho se paseo por la estancia, tratando de no mirar tentadoramente la almohada de Kurt que tenían impregnado su aroma tan dulce del que era completamente adicto. No sabía cómo decirle a Kurt lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, siempre estaban esos miedos. Pero era solo que cuando estaba con Kurt no paraba de pensar en todas las formas románticas que tenía para decirle que lo amaba. Y una de ellas era muy tentadora: ya lo había decidido en la próxima reunión de los Warblers le pediría que cantara un dueto con él para las Nacionales.

Porque, Sí, Blaine Anderson estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel ¿y quién no se podía no enamorar de semejante chico? Con esa sonrisa tan característica, su pelo meticulosamente peinado, sus ojos de un color celeste tan cambiante que estaba seguro que el cielo le tenía envidia. Y esos pantalones. Algo que realmente amada de Kurt era como le quedaban esos pantalones. Tan peligrosamente ajustados a sus piernas, que por más que quisiera Blaine no podía dejar de mirar esos muslos. Pero se ponía rojo de solo pensar que si levantaba unos centímetros más la mirada se iba a encontrar con _**esa **_parte de la anatomía del castaño, que lo hacía hiperventilar. Porque Blaine era un adolescente, y no podía no reaccionar, y menos con un Kurt entallado en un par de pantalones blancos que marcaban sinuosamente su perfecto y redondo trasero. Y sí Blaine tenía debilidades una era el trasero de Kurt.

Dejó de babearse con su imagen mental, ya que no lo ayudaría mucho tener esos pensamientos estando en la misma habitación que su amigo, y además porque su otro "amigo" se estaba empezando a emocionar.

Agarró la preciada Laptop del castaño, empezando a navegar por internet, hasta que se cansó.

_¿Qué rayos está haciendo Kurt que tarda tanto?_

Su parte pervertida que tomaba posesión de su cerebro cuando se trataba de Kurt, le dio una respuesta inmediatamente. Al joven se le aceleró la respiración, y miró para la puerta del baño. Pero no pasó nada inusual, ningún ruido raro, como jadeos, gemidos..mmm… piel frotando piel…

_¡Anderson deja de pensar en eso!_

Soltó un suspiro, y aprovechó la gran oportunidad que tenía de revisar la Laptop de Kurt. Por alguna razón que desconocía, no lo dejaba que la use sin su vigilancia.

_¿Qué tendrá guardado acá?_

Otro pensamiento pervertido.

_¡Dios! Kurt no se grabaría Blaine, deja de fantasear. _

Estuvo un rato riéndose de las fotos de Kurt con sus amigos, cuando en esa misma carpeta encontró un video con el nombre: Single Ladies. Lo abrió y automáticamente la mandíbula se le cayó al piso.

_¡NO PUEDE SER!_

Vio con ojos como platos la elaborada coreografía, y la hermosa voz. Pero su mente, y su cuerpo, aún no podían procesar la imagen frente a él. Cuando el video llegó a su fin, Blaine ya había olvidado como tenía que cerrar la boca, jadeaba ligeramente y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en otro video lo abrió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Y sí, estuvo a punto de infartarse.

No podía creer que estuviera viendo al mismo chico. Ese no era el Kurt que hacía caras raras tratando de ser sexy. No, ese era un Kurt que estaba candando "Push it" de forma tan erótica que debería estar prohibido. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron más, si eso era posible, al ver el movimiento de caderas del castaño, e involuntariamente elevo su propia cadera.

Se puso como un tomate, al darse cuenta de que tenía un pequeño gran problema.

- Blaine ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no uses mi Laptop si no estoy con vos? ¡Tengo cosas Blaine! Que no me gustaría que vieras – Kurt había salido del baño, con el pelo mojado, con unos jeans ajustados y negros, y una camisa azul, exactamente igual a como había entrado media hora antes. – Olvide mi piyama – dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario y sacaba una remera blanca y un pantalón negro. - ¿Qué te pasa? Estas rojo ¿tienes fiebre? – Blaine no podía contestar, si antes lo había observado algo descaradamente, después de ver los videos se lo estaba violando una y otra vez en su mente. El castaño se acercó a él preocupado, y le puso la mano en la frente. Blaine pensó que podría tener un orgasmo. – Estas ardiendo – _No soy el único. – _Blaine ¿te sientes bien? – el moreno asintió y bajó la mirada.

El castaño se alejó y al ver que Blaine no le prestaba atención, se sacó la camisa de forma rápida, y se colocó la remera blanca. El morocho estaba pensando que tendría que ir al baño lo más normal que pudiera y solucionar su problema, cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con que Kurt se había cambiado la camisa, por un remera blanca, que decía en letras negras y grandes: Likes Boys. Las dos neuronas que le quedaban murieron.

_Me levanto lo tiro a la cama y lo empiezo a desnudar lentamente… _pensaba_…¡Por Pavorrotti! Kurt te...te…_

- Te quiero hacer el hacer el amor.

_¡Alto! ¿lo pensé o lo dije?_

El castaño abrió los ojos, y se puso rojo, tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Blaine como si no lo conociera.

_¡Mierda lo dije!_

Se quedaron los dos en silencio. Blaine estaba horrorizado con lo que había salido de sus labios. Pero la adrenalina sumado a que estaba más excitado que nunca en su vida, lo hizo levantarse lenta pero decididamente de la cama, y acercarse a Kurt.

El castaño se dio cuenta de su estado, y se puso más rojo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos avellana de Blaine que tenían la pupila dilatada. Retrocedió lentamente hasta que su cuerpo estuvo atrapado entre la pared y el morocho.

Blaine lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, mientras sus manos se posaban es su cintura. Se acercó a su oído.

- Te quiero hacer el amor toda la noche, - ni el moreno mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo- quiero ver cómo te estremeces al tocar tu cuerpo, quiero hacerte gemir…

Kurt se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos cuando Blaine se apoyó contra su entrepierna y empezó a mover lentamente las caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran.

- Si quieres que pare dímelo ahora. – el morocho comenzó a morder el cuello de Kurt.

El castaño no dijo nada, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine, quien jadeó al sentir como se sumaba el movimiento de caderas de Kurt. Blaine lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, jadeando en su oído. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo recostó, se subió encima, manteniendo el peso sobre sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro. Se miraron a los ojos. Kurt no había hablado, y se veía que la duda, y el deseo batallaban en sus ojos.

- ¿En verdad quieres que siga?

- S-si – tartamudeo.

Blaine le sonrió con confianza, aunque él también estaba nervioso. Se sentó sobre las caderas del castaño y se sacó la remera. Con deleite vio como Kurt clavaba los ojos en su pecho con ansias.

- Tócame – le pidió. El castaño enrojeció y apartó la mirada. Blaine le tomó una mano y la puso sobre sus hombros. – Hazlo, Kurt.

El joven deslizó su mano tímidamente por los músculos de los brazos, luego subió hasta los hombros y finalmente la pasó por el pecho de Blaine, que lo miraba embobado, hasta llegar a su cadera. El morocho se inclinó y le sacó la remera. Blaine se mordió el labio, y descendió su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios. ¡Oh como quería besarlo! Y al parecer el contratenor pensaba en lo mismo, ya que cerró los ojos y se acercó más a su rostro. Blaine respiró agitadamente, con los ojos clavados en esos labios que se veían tan suaves, pero en vez de unirlos con los suyos, descendió hasta su pecho y lo besó. Pudo escuchar una protesta de parte de kurt, seguido por leves jadeos, cuando Blaine atrapo un rosado pezón con su lengua.

- Oh..Blaine.. – jadeó.

El moreno sonrió y arrastró su lengua por la suave piel de su amado, deteniéndose para morderlo suavemente, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde sopló delicadamente haciendo que Kurt se estremeciera. Blaine rió delicadamente y le dio un lengüetazo.

- Deja de jugar.

Blaine levantó la vista, y vio como Kurt lo miraba molesto, con las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas.

- Eres adorable.

Las manos de Blaine desabotonaron el pantalón de jean negro, y lo bajó lentamente, junto con los bóxers. En ningún momento había dejado de mirarlo, mientras él se ponía más y más sonrosado. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y lo empezó a morder, sabiendo que el castaño lo mataría si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba marcando. Una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Kurt, mientras la otra bajaba hasta su cadera, donde dibujaba círculos con los pulgares. El castaño pasaba una mano por la espalda de Blaine mientras que con la otra le acariciaba los sedosos rulos. Blaine mordió más fuerte, y se rió cuando Kurt soltó un gritito.

- Blaine Anderson te voy a…ahh...- el morocho sujetó su miembro presionando ligeramente en la punta.

Kurt cerró los ojos y gimió ligeramente. Blaine comenzó a mover su mano lentamente tentando a Kurt, quien ahora gemía con fuerza.

- ¿Tienes lubricante? – preguntó el morocho, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano.

- En.. en… escritorio… - trató de hablar, pero sus propios gemidos se lo impedían.

Blaine no se levantó, no quería que Kurt dejara de sentir placer ni por un segundo, así que siguió masturbándolo, mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos de Kurt. El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al verlo: El morocho se había llevado un dedo a la boca, lo metió completamente y lo sacó bañado en saliva. Kurt casi se vino en la mano del morocho al ver las intenciones de este. Blaine llevó su dedo hasta la entrada de Kurt y presionó. Kurt gemía incoherencias mientras sentía como Blaine introducía un dedo en él. El morocho comenzó a moverlo, lentamente hasta que vio complacido como Kurt se empujaba contra él para obtener más. Introdujo un segundo dedo, y empezó unos movimientos más duros. Kurt gritó de placer, y le calvó las uñas en los hombros. Blaine sonrió, y siguió tocando ese punto. Metió otro dedo.

- Te quiero adentro mío – jadeo Kurt – Blaine no soporto, tómame ¡Ahora!

El morocho sacó sus dedos de Kurt, que se quejó levemente. Se bajó los pantalones, justo con el bóxer, que lo habían estado apretando dolorosamente.

- Oh Gaga Blaine, eres muy grande. – Kurt se puso rojo, pero no podía apartar la vista.

El morocho se sonrojó, y se colocó entre las piernas de Kurt. No había necesidad de condón, ambos eran vírgenes, y quería sentir a Kurt alrededor de él.

- Va a doler, pero iré despacio.

El castaño asintió y cerró los ojos. Blaine alineo su miembro con la entrada del contratenor, y lentamente presionó. Kurt hizo un ruidito con la garganta, no se sabía si de molestia o de dolor. Blaine se adentró más, sintiendo las uñas de Kurt clavársele en la piel del brazo, pero no le importo. Con una leve embestida termino de entrar en él, y vio como las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos azules. Se agachó, y besó cada lágrima hasta que una llegó a sus labios, Blaine los observo detenidamente, pero se apartó una vez dejándolo con la tentación.

- Muévete. – le susurró , y Blaine obedeció.

Empezó a dar embestidas lentas, esperando que Kurt se acostumbrara a él. Blaine sintió como el cuerpo del contratenor se relajaba, así que empezó a embestirlo algo más fuerte. Kurt gimió y la expresión de dolor, se torno en éxtasis. Había tocado ese punto otra vez, Su cuerpo le reclamaba que acelere, y así lo hizo. Kurt empezó a gemir más fuerte. Blaine agarró el miembro del castaño y empezó a masturbarlo. El castaño sumió su movimiento de caderas.

- ¡Por Dios! Kurt estas tan caliente.

Empezó a entrar y salir del castaño de forma salvaje, siempre tocando ese punto que lo hacía gritar. Y con solo oírlo Blaine se excitaba cada vez más.

- Más rápido – le pidió jadeando, Blaine gimió y puso toda sus fuerzas en darle placer a Kurt. – mmm… si ¡Blaine! No pares, no pares… si…. Más…

Sintió como se le tensaban los músculos.

-No aguanto….Me voy… a.. venir…- Comenzó a masturbar a Kurt freneticamente, mientras el castaño se retorcía de placer. – Kurt… – gimió - ¡Te amo! – El morocho se vino dentro del contratenor.

Cayó suavemente en el pecho del otro, mientras lo seguía tocando. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Un beso lleno de sentimiento, de amor, de dulzura, de deseo, de cariño. El castaño se vino en la mano de Blaine con un grito, que fue ahogado por los labios del morocho, mientras este empezaba a moverse otra vez, para estimular ese punto mientras le recorrían oleadas de placer al castaño.

Se quedaron quietos, mirándose fijamente. Kurt sonrió.

- Yo también te amo. – susurró.

El morocho le sonrió, más feliz que nunca.

- ¿desde cuando?

- You think i'm pretty… - cantó el castaño. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos. Kurt le sonrió y únió sus labios – Los Warblers apostaron que me cantarías una canción enfrente de todo Dalton, o que me pedirías que cantemos un dueto para las Nacionales. – Blaine se ruborizó furiosamente. – Pero yo no les creía. – Le sonrió con ternura. – Pero tenían razón, excepto en la forma tan delicada que te declaraste.

La risa de ambos retumbó en toda la habitación. Blaine lo miró con amor, y un poco de picardía.

- ¿Estás cansado?

- Un poco.

Blaine se acercó juguetonamente y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Todavía estoy adentro de ti, y tenemos toda la noche por delante.

* * *

**Espero Reviews!**


End file.
